Allura
by shape-the-future
Summary: An average young adult by day, a seducer at night. Join him in his journey of true love through the world seduction interspersed with demons and sealers. YAOI. AU. MOBIUMSHIPPING/PUZZLESHIPPING/MONARCHSHIPPING/BLINDSHIPPING.


**Warning:** This story contains homoerotic scenes/innuendos/thoughts.

* * *

**ALLURA**  
Chapter one: Welcome

**.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

_There is an art,  
An art that only few can master,  
Where the body and the mind works as one,  
The Obra Maestra of Seduction._

Late night in the quiet city of Domino, there lie a place where the carnal desires of the heart are executed. At the stroke of midnight, all souls gather to venture out into the capital of lust. Do not be afraid. You are welcome to _Club Shadow Games._

A tall woman appeared behind the shadows. Her pale skin glowed in the dim light provided by a lamp. She looked up at the moon. It's almost midnight, the guests will soon arrive. She headed towards the club but stopped shortly at a glass window of a closed store, to take a look of her appearance. She was wearing a deep crimson dress that stops at her left middle thigh, and the right end extends all the way down to her knee into a pointed tip. Her dress was held on by gold strings that were tied on her left side, starting from under her breast to the end of the dress in a diamond-shape like manner with the strings that hung on the side having red beads on their ends. Her right arm was bare but was accessorized with a dark blue band that was wrapped around at the middle of her upper arm and two gold bracelets around her slender wrist while her entire left arm was covered with a thin veil with the extra cloth that hung loosely.

She looked closer to the glass window. Her exposed left eye glistened in the dark. When looked closely, one can see a tinge of amethyst in her left eye that is shrouded in deep azure, contrasting her crimson dress. Her side bangs fell slightly on her face and covered more of her right eye, which added to her cloak of mystery. She blinked slowly and her eyes fell on the small gold pendant in the shape of an inverted pyramid with the eye of Ra resting in the middle. It glowed faintly, when her finger ran over it. She sighed and fixed a bit of her black hair, which has two long streaks on the side of her head, just in front of her ears and the rest of her long hair was tied behind with a white band.

Straightening her posture, she then continued her walk towards the club. Soon she arrived and stared at the long line. Tonight will be very busy indeed. Her eyes narrowed at the wisps of smoke hovering over the people in the line. Different colors surrounded them, depending on the kind of emotion they feel at the moment.

She took a step forward and began her walk towards the club's door. All eyes were on her. Smoke turned red as she pass by, slowly surrounding her. Essence of lust filled her nose. She turned to the smoke and blew a kiss, making it disperse and disappeared back to its origin.

The bouncer noticed the act which made him a bit angry at the people giving off those red smokes but quickly softened when she stopped in front of him with a friendly smile. A faint smile appeared on Bobasa's face, returning the gesture. They were friends ever since the club was built. He was very overprotective of her, especially when a man starts to have his way with her. He would immediately leave his post and come to her aid. No man would be able to pass him when it comes to his friend. His once softened face turned back into an expressionless mask, being soft on your friend wasn't part of the job.

The bouncer moved out of the way for her to go inside. She replied to him with a short bow and patted his shoulder and moved on inside. The club was finally done with the remodeling since the customers were getting sick with the modern design. The boss agreed because he too was getting sick of the style and decided to remodel, which meant—the club's operation will be put on hold. But now, the wait is finally over.

The walls were painted ebony with red silk drapes tied loosely by gold ropes. Her gaze fell on the floor, reddish brown vinyl floor decorated with intricate Egyptian symbols. She was currently loving the new club's design. Big round white tables coupled with semi-circle dark blue couches placed on the edges of the club. There were still some small tables left for couples. She walked towards the bar and sat on one of the chairs, looking at the different kinds of bottles of alcohol displayed on the series of huge cupboards.

The bartender walked out from a door that leads to the kitchen, for easily transport of glasses. He has black hair, four big spikes that sticking upwards with gold highlights. He walked over to the counter opposite to her and grabbed a towel and worked on drying some of the glasses, not bothering to look at the one across him.

"Hello to you, too." She said, her smooth voice dipped in mock hurt. The man just nodded and continued working. She let out a small giggle and placed an elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her palm. There must be something on her friend's mind. Whenever her friend avoids talking or speaks in short sentences, something is up. She decided to leave him alone. She closed her eyes and draws circles on the counter. The new club looks absolutely amazing. She hummed in thought. She could get used to this.

"Since the club has finally finished remodeling," the man finally said, causing her to open her exposed eye. He sighed and puts the glass down. "Tonight will be very busy and I… I just want to say, be careful. Many men will come after you and might do something to hurt you just to get their way." He looked away, absolutely worried about his friend. When he found out about this club, when he followed his friend, he immediately applied. After a few days, he got a letter of passing and got the job of bartending. He was very happy, that he could protect his friend and also, it was his dream of being a bartender of a popular club, but it was more about this woman in front of him. "I worry about you, Allura."

The said woman just smiled and patted the man's hair. "You worry too much, Yusei. I learned some few moves during the hiatus." She lightly squeezed his shoulder in assurance and poked his forehead. "You need to lighten up or wrinkles will form on your forehead. Jack wouldn't want that." A giggle escaped from her lips at the sight of her friend's face, he was blushing like a tomato. He has this huge crush on his fellow co-worker, who just started working a year after him. They would always argue over some new drinks they formulated and ended being hit on the head by the boss for being noisy. Soon after, he developed feelings for him but was too shy to say it but she could say the same for the other. She noticed some stolen glances he sent to her friend. Hormones will soon kick in for those two.

"Knock it off. Just don't coax men too much." Yusei sighed. After learning what her "job" is, he became very overprotective of her. Not just him but all of the staff of the club. The moment they found out about her, they devoted of protecting her from the hands of men, and even women, from harming her. She said that they shouldn't be exaggerated and would say that she'll be fine but was always proven wrong.

The door behind Yusei opened and revealed a tall man with violet eyes and spiky bright blonde hair, carrying a tray full with glasses of different variations. "So this is where you are." He set the tray down then placed a hand on the table and leaned on it with the other hand on his hips. "While you are chit chatting with Ms. Allura here, I was busy getting my ears cut off."

"Leave me alone, Jack. I can do whatever I want." Yusei looked away, trying to hide his blush at the sight of his junior.

Jack just smirked and leaned down to whisper in Yusei's ear. His smirk grew wider when the black haired man turned to face him with wide eyes. He gave him a small peck on the nose and headed towards the door, leading to the kitchen. "The boss is waiting for you, Miss Allura." He said before closing the door. Yusei stood with a hand over his nose. Did he just… the nose? A hand on his shoulder broke him out his thoughts and sharply turned his head to the origin of the hand.

Allura giggled at him and the small contact between the two. Jack must have figured out his feelings and decided to reveal his true feelings in his own way—by teasing Yusei. She nodded towards the door, where Jack went into, and let go of his shoulder and headed back to the entrance, where the starting point of this late night excursion begins.

A tall man with aqua hair turned around and gently embraced her. "Glad you could make it." He let her go, revealing his eyes in two different colors. His right eye in blue-green color and the other in faded yellow, that glowed faintly against the dim light. Dartz was the founder of this club. He came from a rich family and had a dream of building a club and makes it the most popular place in all of Japan. And so it does. Though, it served another purpose.

"I couldn't miss it for anything." That was a complete lie. She actually misses something more than the club re-opening. But… she had no choice and tonight is a big night. The moon shining brightly in the sky, complete silence in the city, the long line of desperate people and the re-opening of the most popular club in all of Domino… all happening in one eventful night. She should be happy but she's not. "I… I'm very sorry."

The man shook his head in understanding. "It's alright, dear. You don't have to say that." He lightly squeezed her shoulders. He understands what she was feeling. Exposed in a world at such a young age and forced into this job, just to keep the balance of the human world and the demon world. The right to choose was taken away when they are in the right age to enter into this world… world of demon sealers, whether they like it or not. It was a cruel fate but who was he to complain? Everyone in the club was in the same position as her.

Some demons cross over to the human world to cause mischief to humans and in most cases, to fulfill every human's sexual desires. This is where the demon sealers come in, becoming every man and woman's sexual dream. The club was just bait to lure the demons into their lair and this is where the "real" fun begins. It was an odd job but it pays off quite well—they earn money with the club, they could do and their jobs without worry of being discovered.

"Come now, it's time." Dartz patted her back and extended his free hand to the door. He clapped his hands and the staff arranged themselves into two lines.

Allura composed herself into her confident demeanor and walked towards the door. She took a deep breath. She must be strong and let nothing slip. This night will be over soon and she can come back home and be in the arms of her love… A smile graced her face at the thought of her love. The gold pendant glowed, giving her a wave of energy to push through. The doors open and she walked out with a new aura. All eyes were on her once again. The smoke circling her feet was ignored as she looked up, the moon turned red. Bells chimed throughout the quiet city as the big hand hit the stroke of midnight. She smiled and turned to the crowd before her, extending her right hand extended away from her while she brought her other hand to her chest and gave a small curtsy.

Tempt them. Make them want you. Become the embodiment of their every desire.

"Welcome to Club Shadow Games." She flashed a seductive smile at her guests as she opened the door and walked inside, the crowd followed suit. She smirked as a splash of smoke hovered over the club's interior. The rest of the staff greeted them and went to their respective places.

Dartz stood in the middle of the club and greeted the guests. He, too, noticed the different colors of smoke hovering over them and smiled as Allura stood beside him, giving him a quick look. Not for assurance, not for comfort, not for support but for a fair share of triumph. Nothing can stop this night from being perfect. "Welcome, our beloved guests. We hope," he brought a hand to his chest and did a small bow. "You enjoy your stay."

The crowd howled and began dispersing into groups. Allura already took off to an unoccupied table at a corner of the club. She brought her drink onto her lips and took a sip. Her eyes wandered, watching as different colors of smoke combined with another turning the air into a light show. An unbelievable sight, she thought but she has to focus. The sooner she does her job, the sooner she'll be home in the arms of her beloved. Her pendant flickered faintly, as a man took a seat across her.

"Hey, beautiful." He winked. The man looked young but since Bobasa allowed him in, the man is old enough to be here. Smoke came out of his mouth in puffs as he spoke compliments and stories of his daily life. Whenever he goes here, was to treat himself a good time and be away from his wife. He was already stressed from work and his wife was busy from work as well. And, he needed some action, preferably in the bed then his wife would yell at him for thinking nothing but sex. That is why he came for a little release. "There is a private room in the club where people go and have," he smiled seductively making the smoke flicker in anticipation. "Some little fun together."

She set her drink down and traced the tip of the glass with her index finger. She gazed at the man sharply, her deep azure left eye glistened against the dim light. A scoff made its way through her painted lips—fun, huh? Let us see if this should be fun. She leaned closer, staring at his eyes as she removed the hair covering her right eye, revealing amethyst orb with an unusual symbol. An inverted triangle circumscribed in a circle, both glowing in gold.

_Oh foul being, thou has crossed,  
Into the world of forbidden,_

A small gush of wind blew through them and the man was put into a trance as she spoke, her pendant shined brightly. Slowly, smoke came out from within him and floated above the man. She looked up, the smoke spread wider forming a thin mist, showing his deepest desires… sex. It showed him and his wife…doing what a married couple would do. She looked away, it's normal for married couples to think of stuff like this but after the scene with him and his wife… she shook her head and continued on,

_Thou time has come,  
Return to thy world,  
I am a demon sealer!  
Thy world is waiting._

Then the smoke moved to hover in front of her, showing the scene that almost made her want to spew everything on her stomach. It showed her and the man doing… sensual things. Her eyes narrowed in anger. She could tell that it was the demon manipulating those thoughts of the man. The smoke huddled together into a form, a human form. Its eyes were dark yellow, its pupils in slits like a cat. It flashed a grin, almost like the cheshire cat as it looked at her straight in the eye, slowly hypnotizing her by his gaze. "A demon sealer, eh? This should be fun." Its voice resonated against the walls, but the people in the club doesn't seem to notice it.

A smirk appeared on her face, making the demon blinked in confusion. She wasn't about to let a demon get its way with her. I won't let you get to me, she thought. It would be an embarrassment as a high class demon sealer, to get swayed by just a mere spell. "I am no amateur sealer." The demon shivered at her voice and her hand on its chest. The demon moaned at the contact, earning a twitch from the woman. The pendant started to burn against her chest, not tearing through her dress, as her anger rise at the sight in front of her. A shot of pain ran through her chest, it didn't falter her. The anger she is feeling right now was stronger, making her ignore the pain.

_Alas!  
I banish you,  
To the land of the damned!_

Its eyes snapped opened, realizing it was a trick to make it vulnerable. But it was too late. The demon screamed, clutching its head as it turned into smoke, until it disappeared into nothingness at the palm of her hand. The blinding light ceased, and then the man across her was still in a trance, an after effect of extraction. "Having a beloved in your life has its wonders and downfalls, but be patient, human. There are still many things waiting for you."

She spoke as if it was from experience, and yet she was. It was part of being a demon sealer. Listening to the stories of humans coming to the club and giving words of advice to them for the demons, who took refuge in their bodies, to leave them or cause a bigger problem for them. Not only are they demon sealers but also counselors for problematic customers…? She sighed, this was supposed to be a club, not a place for counseling humans about their sexual drives and relationships. This is a very odd job indeed but it did also help them learn of different stories behind human's lives. Every customer has different stories and stories would always have two endings: a bad end and also a good end. But most of the time, it was the latter, depending on the decision of the person. It is his choice and his alone and will be the one who will pay for the consequence for his actions. It is inevitable.

The man blinked and looked around, eyes furrowed in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're in club Shadow Games." She replied simply, offering a friendly smile. "And, you were just about to leave."

The man nodded and quickly headed towards the exit. He stopped shortly then walked back to her, grabbing her hand and giving it a quick shake. "Thank you… I don't know why but…" He struggled for the right words to tell to the woman. "I think you've somehow helped me." He bowed and turned to the exit, muttering about saying sorry to his wife for his actions.

She smiled at the direction where the man ran off. Her smile faded as another man took the seat across her and another cycle begins. I wonder how many drinks I would have tonight, she thought.

**.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

After talking to almost fifteen men in a row and chugging down three drinks, she got up, completely ignoring another man occupying the seat. She handed her fourth glass to her friend and let out a sigh. Good thing that her drinks contained no alcohol. "Hope you're not having a hard time."

Allura just waved him off. "Not really, though some of them are interesting while others are just plainly boring." She rested her arms over the counter and leaned towards it. "Though, I could say the same to you, Yusei." She giggled as his junior went behind her friend and placed a new drink beside her, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Guess you two are official now?" She brought her hand to her cover her mouth to stifle a laugh as Jack wrapped his arms around Yusei and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. Jack quickly released him before he could get himself a bruise in the face.

"I am going to kill him." Yusei growled, blush still visible on his face. "That's the tenth time he kissed me."

Before she could say something, another gush of air blew through them and turned their heads to the new crowd entering the facility, walking towards them. Yusei just sighed, starting to prepare some drinks for them, while Allura just brought her gaze away from the new guests and closed her eyes. "Looks like I'm going overtime." She chuckled at herself, making her friend worry. They all know that it was the club's grand re-opening and was expected to be a busy night.

Another sigh escaped from Yusei's lips as he set a tray full of drinks beside her. "Y—Allura…" He almost blurted out his friend's real name, out of worry. He was about to continue but stopped when she shook her head and took the tray, carrying it by her right hand. "Allura…"

She sighed. "I am going to be fine, Yusei. Please have more faith in me." Her hand touched the pendant once again. It glowed once again, giving her another surge of energy after the fifteen straight extractions of demons. For amateur demon sealers, it would cause them to faint or might even kill them for mental damage. She turned to her friend again, offering him another smile. With that, she left towards the newly arrived crowd.

A seductive smile appeared on her face as she offered then the tray full of drinks. The smoke hovering above them started gathering around her, some of them forming a mouth, grinning like the ever so famous cheshire cat. After they emptied the tray, she rested it on a nearby table and gave them a small curtsy. The women with the group, scoffed at the gesture, flipping their hairs as if it would make them look more attractive.

Allura simply paid them no attention. Their intimidation means nothing to her. All she cares about is completing her task for tonight and go home to her beloved's arms. Her pendant glowed again, this time more brightly, at her thought of her love. The pendant can sense her emotions and serves as her soother, for every emotions fluctuating within her, to avoid mental damage of emotional stress. She smiled and turned to them, giving the most delicious voice she ever made.

"Welcome."

**.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

**Author's Notes:** Yay! My very first Yu Gi Oh! Fanfic *claps* and it's puzzleshipping vs blindshipping! *claps some more* Anyways, I decided to drop Symphonia of love… I'm very sorry but it's not for me, though a big thank you for those who favorite, reviewed, etc. the story. Hope this new project will be alright. Oh! I almost forgot. The dress Allura was wearing was actually my own design and I did the best I could to describe it. It's a bit embarrassing but it won't stop me from making more outrageous clothes for the later chapters.

*Obra Maestra - a Filipino word meaning "masterpiece". Very cool, no? I've decided to put some word/s from my native tongue.


End file.
